The invention herein relates to a ladies"" underwear fabrication method and structure that in addition to addressing the difficulty of effectively keeping conventionally fabricated women""s underwear in position while being worn also provides a newly researched and developed fabrication method that improves the finished product appearance and comfort.
Referring to FIG. 8, the conventional concealed steel reinforcement-type brassiere structure is shown. Two breast cups B1 and steel reinforcements B2 are placed onto the inner layer B of the brassiere and then a similarly shaped outer layer A is utilized to cover the breast cups B1 and steel reinforcements B2 of the inner layer B. The underwear is sewn together by stitching the upper edge A1 and the two sides, thereby preventing the exposure of the brassiere steel reinforcements B2. The lower edge A2 of the underwear is of a stitchless hollow design and a torso band A3 is sewn along the bottom side, giving the brassiere a seamless appearance.
Although the brassiere structure is of a seamless design and the concealed steel reinforcements of the brassiere structure are not marked by stitches, it is attractive in appearance, but otherwise impractical. In this type of brassiere structure design, only the upper edge A1 of the brassiere is stitched and lower edge A2 is hollow and remains unstitched. As such, when the brassiere is worn by a woman, slight contortion or movement fits it on the body, but since the torso band A3 along the bottom side of the said brassiere is only coordinated with the outer layer A to form a two-layer underwear structure, effective positioning cannot be achieved, with the shortcomings including relatively easy loosening and shifting as well as no assistance in feminine bustline development. Furthermore, when the underwear is worn for extended periods, the readily occurring loss of tension in the brassiere torso band A3 causes the further drawbacks of folding over and movement out of position which reduces feminine bustline support and attractiveness.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a ladies"" underwear fabrication method and structure that in addition to addressing the difficulty of effectively keeping conventionally fabricated women""s underwear in position while worn, also provides a new fabrication method that improves the finished product appearance and comfort. A double-layer elastic fabric material is overlapped, a punching cutting pattern of a bust-shaped section is traced on it, breast cups are emplaced, and the fabric material is folded back and cut into shape. Tension-adjustable straps are then attached to the torso band section extending from the bottom of the brassiere and, furthermore, the upper end of the torso band section to effectively strengthen positioning as well as enhancing bustline profile while the ladies"" underwear of the present invention is worn, thereby providing for an even more practical ladies"" underwear fabrication method.